1. Field
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are widely used in light source apparatuses such as backlight units or illumination apparatuses. The organic light emitting display device comprises an organic emission layer formed between an anode and a cathode. Thus, holes supplied from an anode and electrons supplied from a cathode are connected together within the organic emission layer to produce excitons, which are electron-hole pairs. When these excitons transit to a ground state, a certain level of energy is produced, and this energy causes the organic light emitting display device to emit light.
The light source apparatuses adopting the organic light emitting display device have reduced power consumption compared with External Electrode Flourscent Lamp (EEFL) or Cold Cathode Flourscent Lamp (CCFL).
The light source apparatus may include an organic light emitting panel or a plurality of electrically connected small organic light emitting panels. All organic light emitting panels are turned on to emit lights when power supply signal is applied to the organic light emitting panels.
However, when the light source apparatus having the organic light emitting panels is continuously driven, the organic light emitting panels may be deteriorated and the lifespan of the light source apparatus may be reduced.